


Of Gamblers and Smokers

by Selly



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Injury, M/M, Nellis, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly/pseuds/Selly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis gets caught by a smoker and Nick saves his life. </p>
<p>Just a short story with these idiots flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gamblers and Smokers

Even before the apocalypse happened, Nick loved using a gun. He liked the way it felt in his hand, liked the knowledge of the thinly veiled power that was held in his grasp. The smell of cordite and gunpowder all over him after a relaxing day at the range. This was something that few people knew about him, let alone the rest of his little rag tag group of survivors. However, no matter how much he loved his pistols, nothing could compare to the feel of the rifle in his hands. Nick was the best shot, but he didn't want to show it off as if he was the better of them. Didn't want them to think he was their savior as if he could permanently sit on top of his roof-throne and watch over them as they made their way to the hope of safety. He was no ones savior, except for Ellis' apparently. "NICK! Oh fuck no ELLIS! Fuckfuckfuck a smoker's got him!"  
Rochelle's screeching voice brought him out of his thoughts and he automatically brought his rifle up and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out and for a moment, everything was silent. Maybe it was because of the roaring in his ears. "...Nick! Jesus man nice one!" Coach was clapping him on the back while Rochelle got the tongue off of Ellis' neck. Taking a deep breath, he let go of the panic that had lodged itself in his chest and stood up from the crouch he had dropped into. The gravel crunched softly under his feet as he walked over to make sure Ellis was alright. "You okay, kid?"

The hick nodded before chuckling, voice more husky than usual. "Holee shit, Nick. How'd ya do that?"

"With more talent and finesse than you'll ever have." He smirked trying brush it off, but Ellis was staring up at him like he had just seen him for the first time. Nick offered his hand to the kid, stumbling slightly as Ellis used his weight as a counter balance against his own to get off of the ground. Their bodies brushed together and Nick couldn't seem to keep his eyes from Ellis' lips. "Hey, are you two coming or what?!" 

Coach's voice rang out breaking them out of the stupor they were in and Nick turned away. 'Can't let yourself get attached old man, the kid is just going to run from you like everyone else has.' There was no sense in fooling himself, even briefly. Taking a deep breath, Nick stepped away and followed the group quietly as they made their way through the town.  
\---  
"Hey ya'll this house has some food and a okay vantage point. Wanna stop and rest a bit?" Ellis was tired, the day had been long and his throat was killing him. Apparently, being attacked by a smoker wasn't a good long term life plan. 

His baseball bat was getting heavier and heavier while the people around him seemed to be moving faster and faster. "You okay kid?" Nick came up from behind him unexpectedly causing him to startle and turn quickly enough that, in his tired state, his legs tangled together and he literally fell into Nick's arms. 

"I guess that answers that question." Nick replied to himself wryly.

"Yeah, sorry Nick. 'M jus kinda tired ya know? Bein' choked ain’t fun an’ it takes a lot outta a fella." Ellis blushed lightly and tried to straighten himself, but just for a moment Nick held him tighter before finally letting him go. 

"Well I guess you wouldn't be into autoerotic asphyxiation then."

"What's that?"

"You're too damned innocent kid, don't ever change." Nick grinned while Ellis felt a bit confused. Half the time he had no idea what the Gambler was saying and the other half he was cursin' at something or someone. All that doesn't mean that Ellis didn't have a big ass crush on Nick anyway. "Whatever. You know you city fellas have a different idea of innocence then us country folk do. Why I lost mine to a nice gal named Sarah when I was seventeen. She was really pretty, too pretty for our small town and she had big dreams too. I wonder if she got her dream of becoming a lawyer."

Nick rolled his eyes as he helped Ellis into the house. "You lost your virginity, kid. I promise you there's a difference." 

The gambler became more thoughtful as he sat down on the couch where he had laid Ellis. "Did have any dreams before all of this undead bullshit happened?"

"Well," Ellis replied thoughtfully "I always dreamed about settling down with a nice gal or guy and havin' some kids or somethin'."

Nick was shocked. "Guy?"

"I ain't particularly picky, all I care about is fallin' in love ta be honest. You ain't what's-the-word are ya? The one that means ya don't like gays."

"Homophobic? Not particularly since I play for that team, kid." 

It was Ellis's turn to be surprised. "I thought you had a ton of ex wives or somethin'?"

Nick grinned. "Yeah, why do you think they're 'ex' wives?"

“I was assumin’ it’s cause you’re a stubborn shit who don’ listen to no one, Nick.” 

“If I had listened to you earlier, Ellis, then you’d be dead so I’m glad I didn’t.” 

They both got quiet and Ellis took a second to look at Nick as he helped him into the bedroom that Rochelle had shoved them towards, telling them both to get some rest. He could see that Nick was limping slightly and saw the blood soaking through his pants near his thigh, but he acted like it was nothing as he took care of Ellis first and let him get the first shower. Ellis laid back on the bed and watched the bathroom door as Nick walked out with just a damp towel wrapped around his hips. “Rochelle told me that there’s a washer and dryer and some clean clothes that’ll fit us before I hopped in the shower. This place is a damned blessing.”

Nick rustled through the drawers in search of clothes while Ellis watched his towel drop lower on his hips with a sort of hungry fascination. Nick wasn’t a bad lookin’ guy for his age, he could see why women would agree to marry him repeatedly, he though. They were all thin from starvation and he could see a few of Nick’s ribs, but his bones were mostly covered by a layer of thin muscle created and maintained by the constant fighting of those undead bastards. If they were somewhere safe, Ellis decided, Nick would probably be pretty filled out. “You alright kid?” Nick was suddenly in front of him waving a hand in front of his face. 

“Shit. Yeah, ‘m fine just kinda sleepy.” Ellis blinked and looked up at Nick who seemed rather concerned. 

The other man just shook his head in amusement. “Whatever, let’s get you to bed.” 

Getting a grip under his shoulders, Nick helped Ellis up to make sure he wouldn’t fall over and winced as the tear on his thigh tore a little. The towel he was wearing around his hips shifted and fell as he deposited Ellis onto the bed. “Fuck, that hurts.” 

“Nick you okay? C’mere.” Ellis licked his lips as he snuck a glance of Nick’s cock but his attention was immediately taken by the gash on his leg that was sluggishly bleeding as he tugged him closer. “We need to get the wrapped up.” 

Despite the older man’s protests that he was fine and that Ellis was the one that needed rest, Ellis shoved him down onto the edge of the bed and dug around in the attached bathroom until he found some bandages and antiseptic. Then, he kneeled and carefully disinfected Nick’s leg and securely wrapped up the gash while ignoring the fact that he was between the other man’s legs and inches away from his dick. “You doin’ okay there old man?”

For once, Nick didn’t have a retort and Ellis looked up at him to goad him again, but the words got lost in his throat. Nick was looking at him like he was the first bite of food that he’d had in ages and Ellis swallowed hard as he realized what sort of position they were in. “N-nick?” 

“Ellis,” the other man began, licking his suddenly dry lips “unless you want me to get the wrong idea, I suggest you move and let me put on some pants.” 

“What if I want you ta get the wrong idea?” Ellis had no idea where the words came from, they just spilled out of his mouth, but he couldn’t regret them. 

His gaze fell to where Nick’s cock was starting to twitch and harden, growing thicker under Ellis’s gaze and his mouth began to water. Nick didn’t reply, just watched him with that impossibly heated look so Ellis took that as permission to lean forward and gently kiss the tip. Nick let out a soft moan so he grasped him firmly and started sucking teasingly on the tip of the other man’s cock before taking him more fully into his mouth. 

Ellis bobbed his head slowly up and down Nick’s shaft and used his hand to cover what he couldn’t take into his mouth, wanting to please the older man. Nick’s moans slowly grew as he got closer the edge, it had been awhile since he had been touched like this, but he didn’t want to scare the kid off by cumming too soon. Ellis pulled off with a soft ‘pop’, “C’mon Nick, it’s alright I want you to cum in my mouth. I like you an’ I wanna thank you for saving my life.” 

Nick let out a rough moan as Ellis took him as far as he could into his mouth without gagging and tried his best to make Nick let go, working his hand and mouth in tandem up and down the other man’s dick. Finally, Nick couldn’t hold back anymore and came with a groan in Ellis’s mouth. Ellis swallowed the load in his mouth and sat back on his heels with a smug grin at seeing the usually stoic and caustic man so relaxed and undone. “Do you usually get your patients off, Doctor?” 

Ellis chuckled at the other man and winked, “Only the ones that I like.” 

Rolling his eyes, Nick yanked Ellis onto the bed with him and cuddled him close. “You know, if you had feelings for me you could’ve just said something. Not that I don’t appreciate getting blown.” 

“I’ll remember that next time then.” Ellis laid his head on Nick’s shoulder and let himself be held. “No blow jobs for Nick, just mushy feelings.” 

“Shut up and go to sleep, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> So basically just a small little fic with a dash of smut. Had this floating around my computer and decided to finish it.


End file.
